‘Duke Fuji’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus domestica Borkh), which originated as a naturally occurring limb sport mutation of ‘Brak’ Fuji (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,261). ‘Duke Fuji’ was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated orchard at Andrian, Italy in 2009, and was selected for further observation because of the distinctive early and even coloring of its fruit. ‘Duke Fuji’ was first asexually propagated by chip budding in 2010 at Presina, Italy, and has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.